


insta stories are definitely a form of affection

by demonproofboi (commanderana)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderana/pseuds/demonproofboi
Summary: “It’s gonna be like you haven’t even left anyway,” Andrew says, even though he doesn’t mean it at all. “Adam will keep showing me your instagram stories, and you never seem to shut up on those.”Or why Andrew created an Instagram account.





	insta stories are definitely a form of affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamy/gifts).



> cause she always listens to my standrew ramblings and cheers me on (also she was the first one to listen to this little idea!)
> 
> crosspost from tumblr! I only fixed a few things that bothered me.

While trying to get rid of the stone that has settled in the pit of his stomach once Steven parked his car near his apartment complex after their last hang out as a group before his flight to New York and he finally let the finality of this moment sink in, Andrew decides to joke. “It’s gonna be like you haven’t even left anyway,” he says, even though he doesn’t mean it at all. “Adam will keep showing me your instagram stories, and you never seem to shut up on those.” Steven protests and slaps his arm, but he’s laughing. 

“Come to think of it, that's kinda unfair,” Steven says, once he stops chuckling. “To you, it’s gonna be like I haven’t left. But you don’t use social media, so I’ll still miss you.”

It’s such a tiny, simple statement, definitely nothing close to the kind of verbal affection he’s received from Steven before. Still, Andrew feels his heart burst, and only a few seconds later he manages to blurt out a flustered “Yeah, I guess” in response through what he knows is a too wide smile that doesn't leave his face even while they're saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Adam does keep showing him Steven’s stories. He sees dishes from European countries, different airports and hotel rooms, Steven’s little videos promoting Worth It episodes and all the touristy pictures he takes. Steven also sends Adam pictures through dms and it’s almost annoying, how he never forgets to mention Andrew, how much that fills him with fondness every single time.

“One of these days you’re just gonna have to create an account,” Adam mutters after a small amused sigh when he gets a Boomerang of Steven excitedly pointing at a jar labeled ’Hot Honey’ with the caption ' _show this to Andrew!!!_ ’. “I’m getting tired of being the carrier pigeon here.”

They both laugh, but Andrew considers it.

* * *

He eventually logs into the Instagram account he created just to keep the username for the first time in years as he lays in bed one night and holds his phone way too close to his face, like he’s trying to hide what he’s doing (even though he’s alone and it wouldn’t matter anyway, considering what he’s about to do). It’s weird, posting a picture of himself (even a picture in which he's so far away you can't even see his face), and he feels like an old man when he has to message Adam to ask about sending pictures privately and deal with the smug emoji he sends as a reply. He eventually figures out how to do it, though, and he only hesitates for ten minutes before adding ‘ _There. Now you won’t miss me._ ’ to the picture he’s taken and sending it.

He wakes up next morning to three hundred and fifty six notifications, of which he only checks one. Steven’s sent two pictures in response to his, and once he taps the first one, Steven's face fills the screen, surrounded by an assortment of emojis, and he has the biggest smile Andrew’s ever seen. Tapping the second one reveals Steven frowning and a little bit of text that reads ’ _kinda wish it was a selfie, though. I miss your face more than your feet’_.

Adam only laughs a little bit at the big smile Andrew has on his face once he gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @demonproofboi for more soft standrew content lmao


End file.
